


It's a D.!

by autistic_zombie_boy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragon is suffering with his best friend and her dramatic pregnancy announcements, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Addams Family, OR IS IT MORE, Rouge and Roger are basically Morticia and Gomez fight me, Rouge is a revolutionary, Shanks and Buggy are Roger's adopted kids, actually ace isnt even really in this but hes like... being born so im tagging him, happy bday ace you have been born, happy bday roger you have a baby now, idk what this au is, if you've seen the Addams Family Values you know where im going with this, possibly both, surprise pregnancy?, well not canonverse i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_zombie_boy/pseuds/autistic_zombie_boy
Summary: “Yes, Roger and I have been talking about having kids for a while and I found out yesterday I was pregnant. I'm going to surprise him for his birthday,” Rouge said, looking back at the street, then added; “I’m due next year.”“Well, congrats again, I-” Dragon was cut off by the sudden eruption of cheers from the streets below and his blood ran colder than the snow falling.“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”‘I’m due next year.’Dragon whipped his head to the side, staring at his friend with wide eyed terror. She wouldn’t.“Happy New Year, Dragon,” Rouge smiled in mock innocence, her eyes glimmering with mischief. She would. “Let’s get to the hospital, shall we?”AKA: an Addams Family inspired One Piece fanfic for Roger and Ace's birthdays that no one asked for! Enjoy!
Relationships: Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Monkey D. Dragon & Portgas D. Rouge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	It's a D.!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I broke out of my depressed creators block to write finally write something!! And it was really fun!! but Uhhh yeah, basically what the summary and tags say. I've been wanting to do and Addams Family au for One Piece for a while and I recently rewatched Family Values so.... yeah.... Also I fully headcanon Rouge and Roger to pretty much be like Morticia and Gomez so it was fun to write that 
> 
> Anyways!! Hope y'all like this!

“I’m pregnant.”

Dragon blinked, tearing his attention away from the street below to stare at his friend. The two Revolutionaries were casing out an office that they would later break into and liberate the intel from within. Dragon had a good source telling him that this office was a front for a specific human trafficking ring and through the weeks of casing, Dragon was sure that source was right and they were almost ready to make their move. It was too busy tonight to make a move, the streets were bustling with citizens, milling about as snow fell lightly.

But Rouge just threw him for a loop and he didn’t know how to react.

“Congratulations?” He settled on, hoping that was the reaction she wanted. When she smiled he let out a small relieved sigh. “Was it planned?”

“Yes, Roger and I have been talking about having kids for a while and I found out yesterday I was pregnant. I'm going to surprise him for his birthday,” Rouge said, looking back at the street, then added; “I’m due next year.”

“Well, congrats again, I-” Dragon was cut off by the sudden eruption of cheers from the streets below and his blood ran colder than the snow falling.

**_“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_ **

_‘I’m due next year.’_

Dragon whipped his head to the side, staring at his friend with wide eyed terror. _She wouldn’t._

“Happy New Year, Dragon,” Rouge smiled in mock innocence, her eyes glimmering with mischief. _She would._ “Let’s get to the hospital, shall we?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Rayleigh watched Roger, Garp, and Edward do another round of shots to celebrate both Roger’s birthday and New Year as the clock struck midnight, with a fond smile as Shakky set another beer down for him. 

“Thank you,” he said, taking a sip of the drink. 

“Anything for you,” Shakky winked, placing a cigarette between her lips as she looked around the bar, “Hmm, is Rouge not coming? That’s odd for her to miss a birthday around here.”

It was odd for her, but her job had certain demands and that sometimes meant missing celebrations.

Rayleigh shook his head, “No, her and Dragon are busy with work. But Roger said she had a surprise for him to make up for it.”

“Oh?” Shakky looked very interested in that, “Roger’s a lucky dog. Rouge’s surprises are always something else.”

“I’m sure he feels the same,” Rayleigh chuckled, he watched as Roger answered his phone, face lighting up in a way it only did when Rouge was the one calling.

The second he answered however, Roger’s face shifted from joy to shock, nearly dropping his phone as he fumbled with it. Every other patron, friend or not, had their attention drawn to him as he practically shouted into his phone.

“What?!” Roger’s voice pitched wildly, “Hospital?!” … “BABY?!”

Roger looked ready to pass out when he met Rayleigh’s eyes. For a beat there was silence throughout the bar before Roger managed to croak out.

“Rouge’s gone into labor.”

The reaction was immediate, Roger was already on his way to the door, Rayleigh was moving himself. Grabbing his coat as Shakky signalled to someone to shut the bar down, grabbing her keys to drive them.

“Miss Rouge is pregnant?” He could hear Buggy shout in disbelief.

“Apparently not anymore!” Shanks shouted right back. 

_Shakky was right, Rouge’s surprises are always something else._

  
  


* * *

  
  


The hospital waiting area was empty aside from Dragon who sat with his head in his hands, barely glancing up as the group of them stumbled inside. Roger had gone ahead while Shakky parked, Shanks and Buggy were practically vibrating out of their skin as they had to be held back from joining Roger. 

Rayleigh understood their excitement/worry, but he knew it would be for the best if Roger had some time with Rouge. Especially as Rouge had apparently not known she was pregnant until very recently, and Roger was understandably distressed and ecstatic about the situation.

Edward and Garp were no doubt on their way as well, but Shakky had entrusted them to close down her bar so they had a little time until they would arrive. 

“What happened?”

“Is Miss Rouge alright?”

When Dragon didn’t respond, Shakky sat down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder and offering her pack of cigarettes she snuck in.

“Dragon?”

With a deep sigh, the revolutionary looked up, waving off the offered cigarettes, “You have no idea the day I’ve had.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Rouge! My treasure!” Roger cried out as soon as he laid eyes on his partner, laid in the hospital bed. He barely noticed Dragon excusing himself from the room or the nurses milling about as he rushed to her side. The only thing on his mind was making sure his love and the baby were alright, nothing else mattered to him.

“Hello, dear,” Rouge smiled softly, reaching up to cup her hand on his cheek, his own large hands coming up to hold hers before he placed a kiss on her palm, “I’m sorry for cutting your celebration short, but I’m afraid your present couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Don’t apologize, my flower,” Roger kissed her knuckles before brushing her bangs from her gorgeous brown eyes, “When did you..?”

“Yesterday,” she hummed, “or I guess two days ago now, I wanted to surprise you for your birthday but the little one had other plans.”

“They’ll take after their mother then,” Roger said fondly, then frowned when Rouge let out a shuddering breath, her brows pinching together, “how are you faring? Are you in pain? Do I need to get you anything?”

“No, no, Roger. I’m fine, it's just… a little intense…” Rouge squeezed his hand, “I think its time. Ready to be a parent, my love?”

“Of course not, but when has that ever stopped us?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Well this really blows the watch I got him out of the water,” Garp grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as Edward barked out a laugh.

“Gurahaha. You mean the watch you got to replace the one you broke?” Edward laughed.

“Bah, that doesn’t matter…” Garp waved him off.

“Sure it doesn’t.”

As Garp and Edward got into a light argument, Shanks elbowed Buggy lightly.

“What’d’ya think it's gonna be?” He asked.

“What?” Buggy scowled after elbowing Shanks back.

“What do you think the baby is gonna be? A boy or a girl?” Shanks clarified with a grin.

Buggy frowned and thought for a moment before answering, “Girl.”

“Yeah? I think it's gonna be a boy.” 

“Are you just saying that to disagree with me?”

Shanks laughed, “What makes you think that?”

“Because that sounds like something you would do to flashy piss me off!”

“No way! I really think it’s gonna be a boy!” Shanks wasn’t even hiding his amusement in annoying Buggy.

“Well it’s not, it's gonna be a girl.” 

“Hmm, nah.”

Buggy looked dangerously close to physically attacking the redhead and Shanks looked entirely unbothered by it.

“Boys.” Rayleigh tried to mediate from the side but was left ignored by the two now shoving at each other. 

“Shanks’ is right,” Edward stoked the fire with a grin, “It’ll be a boy.”

“Hah!” Shanks laughed, nearly falling out of his seat as Buggy tried to strangle him. “Two to one!”

“I dunno, I could see it being a girl.” Shakky spoke up.

“I can too.” Garp agreed

“Hah back you flashy asshole!” Buggy gave him a solid shove before falling out of his own chair and taking Shanks down with him. “Three to two! It’s a girl!”

“That’s not how this works,” Dragon said and was ignored as well.

“Girl!” 

“Boy!” 

“Girl!” 

“Boy!” 

“Girl!” 

“Girl!” 

“Boy!”

“So you agree?”

“Wha- Hey! Fuck you!”

Before it could escalate further, the doors to the waiting room burst open, revealing a grinning Roger. The room fell silent as they stared at him expectantly.

“Well? What is it?” Buggy broke first and Roger’s grin grew impossibly bigger.

“It’s a D.!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Roger and Ace and Happy New Years to all of y'all!! I hope 2021 is.... well... Happy New Years, One Piece has reached 1000 chapters so that's good!!
> 
> NNyways..... I may? do more? for this au thing? or maybe not? idk yet, mostly cause of trans Ace headcanons and me (who is trans) really not wanting to misgender trans characters even as babies but I may do it in a past tense to work around that like a couple of friends have suggested but who knows... I really shouldn't make promises for more fics when I as unmotivated as I am....
> 
> Well thats enough rambling in the authors notes! Once again, Happy New Years, stay safe y'all!!! Until next time if ya wanna reach me I'm on tumblr @autpunk-arsonist


End file.
